Order of Visdotth
a story I thought up, takes place around the same time as Serpentine Servant. I based the story onthe Dark brotherhood questline in Skyrim, but only in basic plot. Chapter one: Recruting My Name is Madeline Iverine, I am a female cat beastmen. I used to live in a small hamlet called Heathwood, But that ended when it was burnt to the ground. It was a day I could never forget, the fire, the screams, my parents... My past, all going up in flames. It started so normal. My Mother was a beastman like me, but my step-father was a demon. Some may find their union to understand, but they where just Mom and Dad to me. I had a sister named Elena, a year or so younger than me, crimsion hair, blue eyes, large bat wings and to horns that curved upward from the sides of her head. We where enjoying a nice weekend, a large lunch and dinner to celebrate Elena's birthday. Then the Ivorian soildgers invaded. It was quick, we barely had time to run, though that didn't help my father, an arrow got him below the waist, then a man killed him with an axe. My mother just couldn't keep up and was killed as well. Only me and my sister were left, then she got caught in a trap. "Just... Run! I'll see you soon! Just come back for me!" They came for her, they didn't kill her, they just put one of those Slave Collars. "It's a slave raid..." I whispered. I kept running, there were tears in my eyes. The smoke blackened the sky, the only light was the fire, my home, fire ate it up.Fear overtook me, I never ran faster, I saw the road that lead to the next town, safty was withing my grasp. Unfortunatly, the soildgers surrounded me, taking out swords and axes while awaitng orders. "Halt! Stand your ground and keep your hands up!" One said. They quickly surrounded me. "Captain, it's just a girl, what should we do do?" Another said. "We came here for slaves, she'll do." My face froze in fear, I couldn't even move. It was over, at the very least, they might not seperate me from my sister. it was a small hope, but it gave me something The men were even more confused. "But sir, she's not a demon!" one shouted. "Will the collars even work on a beastman?" other said. "Be quite! I don't care if she is my own sister, we're here to take slaves, I don't care what or who they are, just do it!" "I..am sorry, child" One said. the captain handed him a collar. "Don't worry, you'll just fall asleep for a long ti-" Was all the poor guy managed to shay as an arrow perced his throught. "Spread Out! I will do this myself!" The captain came closer. Everything went blurry, I remeber picking up the dead man's axe and swinging. I hit him across his lightly armored chest.It didn't do anything though, He was still standing, but he seemed to out of breath.Then a green flash appeared behing him. His dying breath came soon after. Standing behing him was a demon. she looked human, but had green wings, and a tail with a deadly scorpian stinger. Her purple eyes studied me. "You, girl . Come with me." "H-how do I know you won't kil me?" she gave a laugh. "If you were my target, we wouldn't be having this little chat. So I will ask you once again, will you come with me?" I nodded my head. "Good," She handed me a vial with a strange liquid. "Drink this, and when you wake up, you'll be safe." I didn't want to argue. I just drank it. I feel asleep almost instantaniously. I woke up in a dark room, lit only by two candles. "Good, you're awake," I got off from the cold floor and looked around. I saw only the inky black of the shadows. Suddenly, a hand grasp my shoulder. "Easy dear, that potion can take a lot out of you." I swung my head around and saw the woman who had "helped" me. "Wh-where are we?" I barely sounded like myself, it I couldn't put any emotion into it. "A safe place, there is no safer place in all the world." I wanted to get strait to the point. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She smiled. "My Name is Maria, and as to what I want," She began to walked into the shadows. "You'll need to follow me to find that out. Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe." Seeing as I had liitle choice, I followed Maria. She showed me through a tunnel. My eyesite in the dark seemed to improved, I thought it might have to do with being a beastmen, but Maria seemed not to have any trouble at all. We came to the end, Light pored from the hole. "You are about to meet my...father. He will tell you all you need to know." "Okay, thankyou for saving me." She chuckled in response. "Taking lives is in my job describtion, saving a life is just a bonus." I took a deep breath, and went through the exist. The light hurt my eyes, It appeared to be a hollowed out mountain peak, the sky was shown almost completly, only obscured by the sharp rock spires. A shadow desended to the mountain , when it landed the mountain quaked. I couldn't have been more surprised. It was a dragon, it was a sickly green color,, two sets ram's horns adroned his head as a sort of crown. It's eyes studied me carefully. "Greetings Young one, I am Visdotth, Dragon of Mount. Hyroth." it said in a voice that boomed acrossed the walls. "My daughter, Maria, told me about her contract, and how it lead to your preacence here. Rest asurred that you wil be fine, after all, I cannot help you if you are dead." "Thank you, but I need to find my sister, she's been captured by-" "Silence, young one. I am well aware of what happened. I will help you, however even my power has it's limits, I do not no where she is, nor can I just make her magicly appear infront of us. However, we can find her, if you are willing to work for me." "Work for you?" I asked. "Yes, the gods have created us dragons to guide and protect all the race of this world, however I took a different route to that end. The others chose to do their jobs in anyways they please, but they are not making any progress in solving the Ivorian's slavery and even greater evils that roam through the world. My solution is simple, kill those who cause the trouble, it is the easyest solution. I created The Order of Visdotth to end the corruption, and our work is never done." "You want me to join? I will if I can kill whoever ordered the attack, and only if I can get my sister back." "Yes, I promise by My father Grayæn that she will be saved. Now then, do you have an questions? To anwser the most often ask, Maria is not my daughter by birth, as my blood dropped to this world durning the war, it fformed into a demon, one of the first of the dragionian subspeices of demons, I adouted her, in fact most dragons raise a dragoinian of there blood as a messenger of sorts." "I have no questions, what to I have to do now?" i said, i don't know why, maybe it was tramua, maybe something else, but I couldn't put any excitment, any emotion at all really, in any of my words. I thought it might go away after awhile, but it never did. "Seek out Maria, she will show you all you need," he began flying way. "welcome to the Order, Madeline." Chapter Two: The Members of the Order I saw another door across from me, I could hear voices from the other side. Opening it lead to a main hall, Several people stood inside, all of them acting like this was a sort of club. I located Maria, she was talking to a man. "Don't worry about it," the man said. "I'll give her some traning, besides I think it's best to keep her mind off of things, don't what all that emotion bursting at a cruicial moment." He turned and looked at me, with two blue eyes. "Ah, so your the lass Maria was telling me about, welcome to our little family, I am Yorrick, Maria arranged for me to teach you some weapon skills and a few tactics." He offered me his hand. I shook it, then turned to Maria. "It's good to see that you wanted to join us," she said. "I only want to find my sister, I don't care what stands in my way." She looked at me with a look of conceren. "Well, you seem to have the mind set of an assassin, but you don't have the training. Our Order is just getting started, but I can promise that your first target will lead you to your sister. Just be paticent." I looked to the floor, a longing anger burned in my eyes. ''Why in Hades should I be pactinent ?! ''I tried to hide it, but appearently Yorrick saw it. He uneasily cleared his throat. "If you can excuse us, Maria, I'm gonna show her the armory. Get her some equipment from Malleo." he stood up and tapped me on the shoulder. ---- "Does this building have an end?" I asked after we passed through another hallway. He chuckled. "I wondered the samething myself when Maria dragged me her. How that old Lizard Visdotth made this place is a mystery." There was a silence, he seemed to be thinking of what to say. "Listen, Madeline was it? I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, and trust me, almost everyone here has too. It's better not to ask anyone about it, they'll tell you on their own time. Understand?" "Yes sir." "No need for the formalites lass, just call me Yorrick." We were getting close now, I could hear a hammer pounding away on metal, a hiss as the metal was out into water. "Malleo makes most of our weapons, his wife's a leather smith, she makes the armor. A rather fitting couple eh?" Yorrick chuckled. When I first saw Malleo, my eyes widen in shock. He was an Orc, I had only heard about Orcs, a group of demons who appearently lived on some island of the eastern coast. As I had heard, he was not the best looking person I've ever met. His lower jaw had fangs that covered the upper parts of the mouth. His face looked bulky and mishappened, One of his ears looked like it had been cut appart. He was currently sharpening some sort of sword. "Malleo, This is our new family member, Madeline." The Orc looked at me with curious eyes. "We're recurting children now?" his deep voice growled. "Maria picked her up from her last assignment, we're arranging for her to train as an assassin for her own reasons." The Orc grunted. "Fine, if she get's killed you'd better not blame me or Kranglo for bad craftsmanship." He then looked at me and sighed. "Alright, I'll make you a few blades. Slit some throats for me." Yorrick tapped me on the shoulder. "Come on lass, Let's get Category:Manvadrasia Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure